


Cum n' Giggle

by Zeath



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Mild Kink, NSFW, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Relationships, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: Kinktober 2k19 Day 2 - TicklingScott knew that it wasn’t the most common kink out there, but he’s always enjoyed being tickled. Ever since he was little. It wasn’t sexual at first; just the enjoyment he gets from it brightens his day, what’s not to like about someone laughing?orScott really, really likes being tickled.





	Cum n' Giggle

**Author's Note:**

> Ay look another fic! Just a slightly short one but I hope you enjoy! I know this kink is a niche, I don't share this fetish but I know many who do, so got a couple pieces of advice from them before writing this.  
Can I just say if you've not watched people being tickled for their pleasure before, it's honestly hilarious and I highly recommend seeing it sometime.

It was no secret that Scott was an innocent puppy. No secret at all. He enjoyed having the most fun when there wasn’t the threat of death or failing exams hanging over his head. Scott would spend most of his time running around practicing lacrosse with the pack, and whenever they were busy, he would always sneak into Stiles’ window and they would play video games and stuff their faces. Or they would make out.

Yeah, definitely make out.

Their relationship, no, they wouldn’t really call it that because they were still besties, they were _pals_, who occasionally fuck. Their, _situationship_, as it were, came about due to their actual relationships failed on them multiple times. After Kira went off to the desert and never returned, Scott just needed to spend his time with someone who cared about him. Stiles was always that person. It was strange how they just decided that it was perfectly okay to start kissing, and then from there to just, jerk each other off because why not? The avalanche after that was easy, they’d seen each other’s dicks before, seen each other shower in the locker room. They knew each other, they were comfortable around each other. It was almost inevitable.

So, they fuck. It’s a thing, it’s chill. Both Stiles and Scott don’t make a big noise about it to the pack, although they do get the odd eyeglance every now and again whenever _Stiles_ forgets to clean himself properly and he walks into a pack meeting still smelling of Scott’s cum.

But, Scott has always had something that Stiles knew about and took advantage to the point there it was almost uncontrollable. Whenever Scott would come in through the window expecting Stiles to have a mountain of cheetos and two game controllers out, _or_ to have a handful of condoms and his ass already prepped and ready to go. He was happy with either. But no, Stiles nearly always ambushes him and before the alpha can get his bearings, Stiles is on him, hands attacking his sides and tickling. It takes the wind out of him, and a giggle escaping sounds almost like a wheeze.

Scott knew that it wasn’t the most common kink out there, but he’s always enjoyed being tickled. Ever since he was little. It wasn’t sexual at first; just the enjoyment he gets from it brightens his day, what’s not to like about someone laughing? It makes people’s days. He’s not apologizing for having an innocent kink and Stiles enjoys tickling him because he cares about Scott, and wants him to have that bubble of happiness in his life. It was when Scott started his first serious relationship with Allison that this innocent kink got slightly faded around the edges of incorruptibility, and leaned more towards actually turning him on. He never told Allison, and when Kira came about, she usually didn’t mind tickling him but lost interest. Stiles on the other hand, knew about it since he was younger, and only grinned when he heard Scott moan for the first time he tickled.

“Oh it’s like _that_ now, is it?” Was all he said before doubling down on Scott’s sides and making him yelp and kick his legs uncontrollably while trying to get his breath back. He had tears in his eyes and a big cheesy grin on his face, laughing bright and loud and he’s so glad that he doesn’t have to take a break every twenty minutes to suck in his inhaler anymore. He can just focus on the enjoyment that he gets, and if his dick gets hard from it then who was Stiles to judge, because he got hard from a stiff breeze.

He would wheeze, moan, and then giggle like a fucking kid whenever they made it to the bed so Stiles could pin him down and make him helpless. They both knew he wasn’t; Scott could push Stiles away without using even quarter of his strength, but it was just the joy that Stiles got from pinning the alpha down and making him submit from simply slipping his hand between his thighs to grab at the muscle there and tickle. It was a strong reaction, a squeal of laughter escaping Scott’s mouth before he started moving his legs this way and that to knock Stiles’ grip off a little. He never went too hard but Stiles’ grip never loosened, leaning in more to kiss the alpha’s lips as a distraction before burying his free hand in Scott’s armpit and tickling the sensitive skin there. The reaction was instantaneous, Scott’s hips bucking up with a gasp before chuckling like a fucking donkey. It always made Stiles laugh too, just hearing the differences in tone that he could wrench out of his best friend.

“Dude, _dude_ – I’m gonna cum, gonna –.” Scott panted out with tears in his eyes once more, they didn’t even have their shorts off, Stiles hadn’t even touched the alpha’s crotch. Knew he didn’t have to if he didn’t want to, Stiles knew he could make Scott cum from tickling alone and he would be lying if he said it didn’t give him a sense of rush, the power behind making someone cum without touching them sexually. He moved off Scott to kneel next to him on the bed not moving his assault under Scott’s arm, but let go of the alpha’s thigh to lift his shirt up and lean down. Without further ado, much to Scott’s whining and giggling, Stiles blew a raspberry right over Scott’s bellybutton.

The alpha yelled as he came in his shorts, before covering his face with his hands. Stiles sat up and moved his hands away from Scott to lay down next to his best friend and let him get his breathing back to regular pace before checking up on him. “Enjoy yourself?”

“You know I do.” Scott hummed in content, letting out small giggle of delight and turned his head to flash Stiles the brightest of smiles that he could only describe as pure puppy. He leant in to peck the alpha’s lips, moaning when Scott cupped his cheeks and kept him from moving away so he could deepen the kiss before pulling back and licking his lips. “Want me to get you off?”

“Later, I’m chill just like this for now.” There would definitely be blowjobs in his future, he was a teenager after all, and he knew Scott was able to go another four rounds at least. They had all night, maybe they’d fuck, but for now he was quite happy to have his best friend pet his hair and lean in to give him little kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a kudos, gimme a comment on what I should do next for Kinktober 2k19, and subscribe for more!


End file.
